Seven
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Kurama's Deadly Sins. (Some shonen ai)
1. Chapter 1

#1: LUST

It didn't matter if I was beneath or above. It didn't matter who I was. All I knew was the sensation of soneone's life, the stram of our breath together. I didn't care what his name was, or his rank. Only that I did not care to meet him the next day, and I never wanted to hear his name again.


	2. Chapter 2

**#2: Gluttony-Yoko POV**

Kuronue and I, slowly packing away gold, silver, jewels into our caves. We looked upon it with greedy and empty eyes, never knowing if we were going to see this much again. When it was offered, we gorged ourselves on meat and wine, firelight casting shadows, knowing we would be leaving in the morning. Not willing to risk taking anything along. On these rare nights, we ate and drank, drunk vomiting and humilition. But what did we care? There were always gluttonous secrets among thieves...


	3. Chapter 3

#3: Greed-Kurama POV

No matter how much Kazuma and Yusuke claimed to know about demons, Makai, and myself...they would never understand. Let them believe I was fully reformed, a human who loved his mother and human life, fully willing to turn over the proverbial leaf and forget all of who I used to be...

But while I enjoyed my life and loved my mother, it was not so easy to cast aside thousands of years of habits and greed. They still don't realize that, at the age of ten, I could have run back to my world, taken claim upon my caves filled with gold , silver, jewels, and priceless gems. How little did even Hiei know that I was not foolish, giving up my life; he didn't know how many lives I could have repeated, flickering between countless lifetimes.

...And they never will. I am not willing to give up my immortality. I'm not willing to let them know how many times I can live off the wealth I've attained in the Makai. I will live as Suichi, die, and return...over again. Again. And no one shall be the wiser.

No one ever said I wasn't Greedy...


	4. Chapter 4

**#4: Sloth-Kurama POV**

How disgusted I felt among those in my school, watching them wallow along in their short lifespans. I sighed, scoffed and sneered silently, handing in over-worded assignments, completely baseless words that were thought to be those of an over-achiever. I spoke with so many words because I felt sorry for them, I felt incomplete if I did not prove myself advanced for my age.

So many times they worked themselves into exhaustion, reading well into the morning, typing, physically exhausted for gym classes that would ultimately be meaningless. Such is the life of one assigned to Acadamy Life.

I sat there, practically dozing in the sunlight, looking at the sweat upon my classmates brow as the teacher called on him. I slid him my answer sheet beneath my elbow, forever doomed to my own false naievety. What did it matter what century a dead author was born, who cares what a math answer is? Why consider the philosiphies of someone so long in the grave? I woyld stretch in my seat, drawing tiny sketches in my notes, answering lengthy questions with perfect eye contact.

Why bother being perfect if you don't go all out? No matter how terribly dull it is...


	5. Chapter 5

**#5: Wrath-Hiei/Kurama-Kurama POV**

Hiei resented the idea of trusting anyone else. I saw this from the beginning, when Yukina accepted Kazuma's proposal, the way he tensed when she threw herself into his embrace. He came to me that night, burning with resentment and fear, asking why she had lowered herself into loving a human. I kept quiet, offered alcohol and let him drink to his hearts content. There was nothing I could say to console him, because in the end, he would not say anything to either of them. He would sit there, in heated and silent discomfort, telling himself how stupid marriage was while he agreed to give Yukina away.


	6. Chapter 6

#6: Envy-Kurama POV

blissfully unaware they are of their salvation. Yusuke, whose redemption began the day he died from a car wreck, a God taking pity on him because he wanted to save a child.

Kuwabarra, an undeveloped psychic, choosing to help. Never any sinful past, never the urge to kill without reason or for gain; he rarely killed, only when he had to.

Such sickening nobility, these human I have come to care for.

Hiei, whose motives were so selfish in the beginning. The Jagan to find a gem. He spared the women who had cast him out. But from the probation, years later...he found brotherhood, fighting along those he found worthy, human or not.

Teammates who I suppose I envy, sometimes. Because, really...none of that matters to me. Do I care whether or not they die? Of course. ...But I know they will. I know from my families how long Yoko outlive their foreign lovers and comrades...so

Much blood...

Oh, Yusuke and Kazuma, such sweet humanity you bear. You don't understand how quickly you shall retire, finding yourselves fatigued eith small affairs. Let someone else deal with it. And no one will blame you, in such aging skin...

Hiei, you who fought long beyond probation. None expected you to care so much, despite how much you claim to hate. You fight with those you trust, and fought valiently, you see. Hiei, you will claim I did the same; a fox in human skin, human mind and stupid choices.

But I fought through my Envy. I believed if I fought as long and hard and as strongly as you all did, I too would come to care where I never did. Gods forbid I have a human mother and not care for anyone. I came to sneer at your righteous causes, remembering, in my youth, when such things mattered.

How young you all are... Fighting dor all the things that come to die...


	7. Chapter 7

#7: PRIDE-Kurama POV-Kurama/Hiei

Finally...it didn't matter. For Hiei, I gave all of who I was and all I planned to be. I lay beneath him, feeling his calloused fingers running through my hair and along my flesh, the white lines there; tracing centuries of regret. I trailed my lips over his ear, whispering what I never had before confessed, promises of wonderful things. For the first time, I told a lover that I Loved them...

Hiei, so many centuries younger, who could not know of my sins nor virtues. Hiei, who finally let me see myself in the present...as a person whose past did not matter nor define.

My pride, finally, did not matter...


End file.
